1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for resurfacing bowling alleys with an overlying material layer and, more particularly, to a method which includes an oil barrier layer between the original wood surface and the overlying resurfacing layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional technique for resurfacing a bowling alley is to sand down the wooden surface to remove the finish and accmulated ball dents. The exposed wood surface is then refinished with a varnish or a polyurethane lacquer or similar material.
A newer resurfacing technique involves replacement of the original wooden surface with a commercially available high pressure laminate material with an external hard plastic surface which has the appearance of the original wood. The laminate material is adhesively fixed in place upon the sanded original wood surface. But, in many cases, the original oiled wood creates a capillary action which brings the oil into contact with the adhesive which deteriorates the adhesive and permits the laminate to separate from the wood surface. Additionally, ball impacts on the approach section due to dropped balls and pin impacts on the pin deck sections which occur when the ball strikes the pins loosens the adhesive bond.
Thus, there has been a need for a method for resurfacing a bowling alley with such high pressure laminate materials which would not result in loosening of the laminate due to the deterioration of the adhesive by oil seepage or ball and pin impacts. The present invention satisfies that need.